Amour Incompris
by larissita
Summary: "Je vais vous rencontrer une des plus belles histoires d'amour jamais écrites, celle d'un garçon et d'une fille qui s'aimaient à leur façon. C'est bien au-delà des couples normaux, plus loin encore que le mot amour. Beaucoup ne sauront voir à travers les mots et les gestes. D'autres verront mais ne comprendrons pas. C'est une histoire plus belle, douce et triste.


L'amour incompris

* * *

Cette histoire est l'une de mes premières d'Harry Potter.

Les personnages ne sont pas miens

L'histoire m'appartient et si vous trouvez cette fiction sur .com c'est normal, c'est mon skyrock.

J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

* * *

Je vais vous rencontrer une des plus belles histoires d'amour jamais écrites, celle d'un garçon et d'une fille qui s'aimaient à leur façon. C'est bien au-delà des couples normaux, plus loin encore que le mot amour. Beaucoup ne sauront voir à travers les mots et les gestes. D'autres verront mais ne comprendrons pas. C'est une histoire plus belle et triste que celle de Shakespeare. Plus douce et qui pourtant ne connait pas la fin que beaucoup voudraient.

Tout ceci commença avec un mariage du monde sorcier. Car oui les deux prétendants ne se connaissaient pas avant le mariage. La mariée était enfermée dans une chambre ou des elfes de maison la préparaient pour le grand moment de toute jeune fille, et malgré ces larmes qui risquaient de déborder, elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Elle n'a jamais eu le choix et elle ne l'aura sans doute jamais.

Ainsi commence donc une union, sans amour, sans tendresse et même sans amitié. Pour beaucoup sa aurait simplement était voué à l'échec. Pendant de nombreux mois cette relation n'as rien été. Tout en eux était vide, qu'aurait-il peux y avoir après tout? Pourtant au bout d'un certain temps à force de cohabitation, ils ont fini par se rapprocher. Tout d'abord une certaine amitié, puis une douceur qui met le baume à des cœurs trop fatigués par l'impuissance et pour finir un amour fragile qu'ils doivent renforcer tant bien que mal.

Et puis viennent c'est neufs mois, ceux qui sont supposés être pleins de bonheur pour un futur père et une future mère. Mais dehors de ce manoir une guerre fait rage. Et qu'a-t-il fait? Ce qu'il pouvait... chercher à protéger sa famille et tout ce qu'il peut. Protéger cette femme qui partage sa douleur, protéger cette vie qui se développe en elle et qui, d'une certaine façon lui appartient. Lui qui sait faire le mauvais choix pour ceux qu'il a appris à aimer.

Et la pauvre Narcissa qui chaque soir attend à côté du salon pour retrouver son mari, la pauvre qui a peur et qui ne peut que réconforter le minuscule enfant au creux de ces bras. Elle qui chaque soir a de plus en plus peur à cause de cette guerre. Elle qui pleur la plus part de son temps, elle qui tremble en entendant le son de la porte claquer, elle qui efface ces larmes brûlantes lorsqu'il approche puisque c'est son rôle qu'elle doit jouer. Pourtant parfois elle craque, parfois elle pleure, parfois elle tremble dans les bras de son mari, comme leur enfant le fait parfois dans les siens. Drago, lui, dors tranquillement, dans ce temple d'innocence qui lui a été donné à la naissance.

Puis la guerre prend fin, grâce à un autre enfant, grâce à un enfant comme le leur mais qui lui a perdu ces parents et une partie de son monde. Ce qui fessait enragé Narcissa c'est que le pauvre enfant, une fois son miracle fait, avait disparu des esprits des gens. N'étant plus qu'un légende, personne ne s'en souciait.

Drago lui grandit, heureux. L'amour que le couple ne partageait pas était dirigé vers l'enfant. Certes tout ce qu'il voulait, son père lui donnait, pourtant ce que Malfoy junior voulait vraiment c'est ce reflet de fierté qu'il apercevait dans les yeux des autres parents pour leurs enfants. Mais Lucius ne pouvait pas lui montrait, leur rang dans l'aristocratie ne le permettait pas. Et souvent c'est quand l'enfant ne le voyait que Lucius se permettait enfin cet élan de tendresse maladroite, quand les yeux de l'enfant étaient attirés par autre chose, quand la mère de l'enfant fessait semblant de ne rien voir, quand la société était trop aveugle par ces allures de froideur pour apercevoir derrière la façade.

Et pourtant la vie continua, malgré cette grosse comédie montée de toutes pièces et tous les spectateurs qui la regardaient faire. Et dans leur dos ils furent une famille beaucoup plus unie que les autres pouvaient le penser.

Et quand le Lord revint, Narcissa fit tout pour aider son fils à ne courir aucun danger. Et Lucius, lui, fût prêt à recevoir des Doloris à répétition pour son fils et sa femme. Et quand la guerre finit, Lucius et Narcissa partirent ensemble, comme Roméo et Juliette auraient dû le faire. S'exiler loin, très loin et enfin vraiment vivre. Loin des préjugés, loin des sorciers, loin de problèmes. Rien qu'eux deux, comme les dernières personnes au monde. Ensemble, pour toujours.


End file.
